The Task
by RachelG61
Summary: The Triwizard tournament a ancient and prestigious tournament for the bravest and strongest young witches and wizards from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The tournament featuring many different challenges most of which are life threatening. Something that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III should not be doing.
1. The First Task (Part 1)

**Hey everyone, welcome to the story this is not my first story I forgot the password of my old account. **

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY KINGS AND QUEENS OF HOGWARTS - NARNIA X HP**

**This story is a one-shot maybe two-shot if I get some good responses from you guys :)**

**Note: In this story the age 17 rule doesn't apply sort of, You can enter if you are 17 or turning 17 in that year. Hiccup is 16 turning 17 and looks like he does in the trailer for the 2nd movie**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry potter or how to train your dragon all rights and characters go to their respective owners**.

* * *

The Triwizard tournament an ancient and prestigious tournament for the bravest and strongest young witches and wizards from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The tournament featuring many different challenges most of which are life threatening. Something that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III should not be doing.

He was sitting on a stool on one of the far ends of the tent waiting for the first challenge of the tournament to start, also toothless had disappeared two days ago and this was not helping with his nerves. How did he get himself into this he thought as he was fiddling with his wand, _'English Oak, 11 and a quarter inches, Springy_.' also mentioned was _'an affinity with the magic of the natural world, especially with the creatures'_ But the thing that got him the most worried about his wand was the core _'Dragon Heartstring'_ he was told. It just made him feel sick that a dragon was maybe killed just for its heart to be used, for a wizard to channel their power through because it is said to be the strongest wand core. He would have much rather a more humane wand core like Unicorn tail hair.

How he even got in this position is a better question, all of this was caused by him finding a sock about 5 months ago near a stream while toothless was having a drink break from flying. Of course him being Hiccup he was naturally curious thinking this might be one of the many lost left socks that belong to Gobber. Little did he know it was, what was It called, oh yeah a Portkey, that send him over 900 years into the FUTURE! Moreover he landed into a world that has witches and wizard. Where Hiccup found out he was a wizard himself. Toothless came along for the ride quickly grabbing onto Hiccup before he disappeared. Toothless has been staying in a place called the Forbidden Forest... great name, nothing he can't handle. But no one knows about Toothless, not even Dumbledore. He has been staying at Hogwarts posing as a late bloomer until he can get home. He was acting as a student that was only recently found to have magic because of where he lived a small island, not far from the truth.

He was put into the 5th year at age 16 turning 17, yeah one year older then everyone else in the grade. It was so he could catch up easier to the other students and so he could take the O. at the end of the year if needed. Hiccup was sorted with the first years at the beginning of the year and was sorted into Hufflepuff, a house for the loyal, not many people respected Hufflepuff's and was mostly thought as a house for the leftover students who didn't qualify from the other houses. Not Brave enough for Gryffindor, Not Smart enough for Ravenclaw and not Cunning and ambitious enough for Slytherin, but he was glad he could show the rest of the school how great Hufflepuff is and not to be underestimated with 2 Hufflepuff's in the tri-wizard Tournament, Him and Cedric Diggory.

Back to where he is now sitting on a bench in the corner of the tent, he looks around the room and sees Harry Potter talking to some girl in their grade. Viktor Crum looked like he was giving himself a pep talk with the head master of his school, Fluer Delacour doing her hair into a ponytail and Cerdic Diggory confining to himself like Hiccup. Suddenly the other headmasters and people from the Daily Prophet burst through the door of the tent. Hiccup head snapped out his thoughts and raises his head.

"Miss Granger what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asks Hermione, she turns her head and gives a low mutter and rushes out the door. The minster of Magic then lines up all the champions while muttering where everyone should stand. In order of the circle first was Fluer, Victor, Cedric, Hiccup then Harry

"Miss Delacour if you please" the mister said while opening a pouch, she felt something sting her hand and quickly grabbed one of the moving objects inside the bag. Hiccups eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head as soon as Fluer opened her hand. Resting on her palm was a tiny green dragon. Hiccup had never seen one so small. "The Welsh Green" the minster stated moving to Viktor. "Mr Krum," in his palm was a scarlet dragon with golden spikes "The Chinese Fireball...Ooooooh." he moved to Cedric shaking the bag. "The Swedish short snout" a silver-blue dragon opened in his palm. "Mr Haddock" Harry looked from the bag to Hiccup like he knew what was next and it was not good. Hiccup reached into the bag and he felt something bite his finger and he lifted out a small spikey dragon that reminded Hiccup of the Deadly Nadder with the tail spikes and the spikes around the neck. "And the Hungarian Horntail" the Minster moved and stood in front of Harry "unfortunately we didn't expect 4 champions let alone 5 so we only don't have enough dragons." he said to Harry, his tone then brightened "Luckily we found a dragon last night, this dragon is a completely new species that we have never seen before and you will receive that dragon." Hiccup visibly paled fearing the worst, the Minster took a step back "Each of these small dragons represent a very real dragon, each of these dragons has been given a golden egg to protect. Your goal collect the egg, simple as that." he clapped his hands "Ok the order shall be Cedric, Fluer, Viktor, Harry then last but not least Hiccup." The Minster and all the headmasters then turned around and left the tent

The loud booming voice of Dumbledore echoed outside "Let the first round of this years tri-wizard tournament be-BOOM" Albus' voice was cut off by the large cannon.

* * *

(Time Skip- Harry's Turn)

Harry looked really nervous as he was waiting for his turn on the bench with Hiccup watching the other champions with their dragons, Hiccup cringed every time the dragon was hurt and had to stand up and leave while Viktor was using a curse on the Fireball. "Harry Potter" was shouted, he lifted his head, stood up and walk to the edge of the arena. In the middle of the arena was this medium sized jet black dragon, no visible spikes and very large wings. The dragon had a wary expression on and looked like it was looking around the crowd someone. "Begin" was herd and Harry ran forward to see if he could grab the egg, when suddenly the most earth shattering roar/scream was heard, it sounded like someone was dragging their fingernails across a chalk board. Harry jumped behind a rock and covered his ears nearly dropping his wand

Meanwhile Hiccup was calming down after Viktor and heard that it was Harry's turn. He decided to head back and watch him. As he was walking back he heard a very unique roar, he immediately stopped walking paused for a moment "Toothless" he whispered to himself and ran as fast as he could '_there is only one creature that I know that can make that noise'_ he reached the door the champions bench and he looked out to the arena and his eyes widened at the scene out on the arena "Oh-No."

Toothless stopped the scream, his green eyes scanning the crowd for his best friend, his eyes widened as he saw Hiccup standing in the stands and he ran towards him when suddenly he was yanked back by the chain, his teeth then came out and his eyes narrowed. A growl came from his throat and he fired a plasma blast into the sky "Bloody Hell check out that blast" yelled Ron from the crowd as the spectators were hit with the shock wave from the Firework like blast.  
"I have never seen this kind of dragon before" Hermione said. The colour from Hiccup's face drained as he saw toothless' eyes change, he knew that he could be the only one to calm him down. Toothless stated flapping his wings and shot numerous blast in the sky. He was yanking against the chain and he roared again.  
"This is getting out of hand it's too dangerous" Professor McGonagall said to Dumbledore.  
"I agree" he replied. He stood up slowly and started walking towards the entrance. Toothless turned his gaze back to Hiccup. Hiccup then started walking down to the entrance to the middle of the arena getting faster the closer he got there.  
Suddenly Charlie Weasly stopped him "whoa calm down mate, it's not your turn yet, anyway this guy is crazy."  
"He is not crazy" Hiccup snapped back "now let me through"  
"Cant do that mate" as he eyed Hiccup  
"Let me through" Hiccup yelled as he tried to go pass Charlie. Charlie and another Wizard started to hold back Hiccup.

Toothless eyes looked straight towards hiccup once he heard his riders voice. "Oh-no" hiccup whispered "Let me through now" he yelled in the wizards faces.  
"Dose this kid have a death wish or somthin" Charlie grunted while trying to hold back Hiccup from barging onto the arena. Toothless seeing Hiccup being dragged away by two unknown people made him lose it he started shooting plasma blast everywhere. Teachers had too quickly put up shield spells to stop the blasts from hitting the students. Meanwhile while toothless was blasting everything in the sky harry rushed forward to try to grab the egg. He slipped on the wet ground as soon as he got the egg, toothless stop firing blasts everywhere at the noise and looked him straight in the eyes. The dragon move foward to him. Harry tried scampering backwards but his back soon hit a rock. The crowed was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Harry could see the green gas in the back off dragons thought ready to blast him at very close range when suddenly a yell was heard throughout the stadium.

"NOOO!" Hiccup yelled as he ran onto the rocky ground, as he escaped his holders by casting the petrification spell. Toothless closed his mouth as his cold eyes turn around and as it gives the chance for Harry to escape. Harry grabs the egg and bolts away, no one cheers as he reaches the exit with the egg. Everyone is looking swith rapt attention straight at Hiccup and the dragon. Hiccup's voice reached loud and clear around the stadium as he started walking towards Toothless. The Headmasters reached the entrance and saw Hiccup in the middle of the stadium and they pulled out their wands. Hiccup didn't turn his head as he directed his voice to the headmasters "Don't come any closer you'll scare him" _'Scare Him_?' was in the mind of everyone, _'this is a dragon they don't get scared'_ "Hey bud" Toothless body turned around to face Hiccup with his eyes widening slightly "Calm down, im ok, see they didn't hurt me" Whispers were circling the stadium

_'What the bloody hell is he doing'  
__'Has he got a death wish'  
__'He is going to get eaten'  
__'Idiot'_

Hiccup held out his right palm "He is going to get his arm bitten off, that's it I'm stopping this" Dumbledore said walking towards Hiccup and the Night Fury. Hiccup turned his head and saw Dumbledore walking towards them with his wand out ready to shoot a spell, Toothless shot a small blast toward Albus, just managing to shield it in time, but the shockwave after the blast made Dumbledore's wand fall out of his hand. Hiccup ran straight towards the wand and threw it as far away as possible aginst the protest of the Headmaster and started walking back towards the Night Fury "Shhhhh, calm down bud, see he is unarmed and he isn't going to hurt me" he inched his palm towards the still terrified dragon. "I'm right here Toothless you can calm down" as he said the last two words he place his hand on the dragons face. Everyone looked like they were waiting for the dragon to lash out at Hiccup and bite his arm off. Dumbledore was watching the scene with fascination. "That's is, now lets get you out of this chain" Hiccup said giving the purring dragon a smile, he then cast the unlocking spell and the chain fell off his neck. Everyone is the stadium screamed as the Dragon then suddenly jumped on top of hiccup looking like he was ready to bite his head off. The screaming stopped when they heard laughter from the boy. "HAHAHAHAHA, stop it Toothless, that tickles" _'Tickles?!_' everyone thought Hiccup stood up and he was covered in dragon saliva "You know how hard it is to wash out" a guttural laugh wash heard and people saw the dragon giving a gummy smile to Hiccup. "Ahhh, I missed you bud" he gave a hug to the dragon around the neck, he nuzzled into his chest. "ohhh yeah how's your tail I hope its not any worse" 'Tail?!' the Dragon brought its tail in front of his face and gave a small slap to hiccups face with it "I'll take that as good" giving the dragon a smile. "Here I thought you might be missing this" he pulled a small handful of items out of his pocket and cast the enlargement charm on them. They grew and toothless eyes widened at them and he started getting restless, Hiccup grabbed the saddle and prosthetic tail and started to wire them up to the dragon.

Meanwhile everyone was still silent at the exchange between the two, Dumbledore walked over to pick up his wand as Hiccup yelled "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he turned to face the professor

"Why ever not young man" Albus replied

"well you see here Toothless" finishing the last buckle "Is a Night Fury"

"Night Fury? Never heard of them" slowly walking towards the two

Hiccup gave a chuckle "Of course, this guy here is the only one"

"Only One?"

"Yep!" Hiccup said popping the 'p'

"And you have named it" Albus Questioned

"He, Headmaster, HE is not and It!" He spat out at the headmaster ignoring the looks of shock. he continued "Of course he is my dragon after all" giving a scratch to the dragon behind the ears who in turn gave a low purr/growl

"You-Your dragon?!"

"Yeah" he bluntly replied as he started to mount the dragon

"But no one else has fully trained a dragon before" everyone was in Awe, this little Hufflepuff trained a dragon?!

"I get that a lot" he sighed, and pulled his left boot off, everyone gasped when the saw a metal prosthetic instead of a foot.

"What are doing" Dumbledore

"Going for a fly" he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"A f-fly, no one has ever flown a dragon, and what about your challenge?!"

"Well does it look like the stadium is ready for the next round" he said clipping his foot into the stirrup while toothless gave a 'oops, my bad' look to Hiccup, Dumbledore turned his head around the stadium and saw the damaged ground, broken banners and destroyed stands

"No"

"Thought so, I will do my round tomorrow correct"

"I expect"

"great" testing the opening of the fin pleased with the results he turned to face the headmaster again "well see ya" giving a wave he clicked his foot and toothless set to the sky.

* * *

Everyone started heading back to Hogwarts discussing the first challenge and about Hiccup and Toothless when they heard the roar of the Night fury. Their heads turned to the sky and saw the dive-bombing dragon coming down from the clouds. It looked like they where going to crash into the ground when the dragon pulled up at the last moment right of the students and shot forward, levelling out and causing a shockwave of air that knocked off the hats of the students. A whoop was heard from the passing animal and its rider as they climbed, a plasma blast was send in front of them and they flew through the firework-like blast. They levelled out just before the cloud cover and Hiccup gave a wave to the students below him while toothless gave out a roar. "ready bud, lets give them a show they never forget" Toothless gave a small growl in response and gave him a gummy smile. "ok, now hover for a couple of seconds" Hiccup pulled his foot out of the stirrup and toothless gave a few more wing bats to stay up in the air, he then stood up on his back.

On the ground the student and teacher were in awe of what was happening, this kid had full control of this dragon and was riding it. No on has ever done this before not even the best wizards in the dragon business. A scream was heard as a young girl from Ravenclaw pointed up towards the sky, everyone focused their eyes and saw Hiccup standing on top of the Dragon. Hiccup gave a wave to the crowed down bellow before he steadied himself and the jumped. Many screams were heard this time as this kid was crazy enough to jump off the dragon, the dragon quickly followed as they were both now diving towards the earth. Toothless gave the boy a push and he spun in the air giving out a large laugh. The teachers were sending out spells to try and catch him but he was moving to fast to be caught by the spell. As the duo reached the height of the tallest point on Hogwarts tower Toothless dived under Hiccup and he in turn clicked his foot in and both opened the wings. and shot over the crowed giving loud cheers. They did a flip to slow down and they landed in the front court area of the castle. They were soon swarmed by students, toothless jumped in front of Hiccup and gave a warning hiss. Everyone quickly shut up and stepped back and Hiccup spoke "sorry bout that he is really protective of me... clam down they are not going to hurt me" he directed the last part at the dragon. "Ok bud lets take you back to the forest" the dragon gave a growl in response "yes you have to go" growl "your hungry again" nod "uhhh fine fine fine you fat dragon "a slight glare was given and then a lick to the face "I told you a thousand times this takes forever to wash out" a thoarty laugh was heard. To the duo they could communicate perfectly whereas to everyone else they were amazed with the intelligence of the dragon and the ability Hiccup had the translate his movements as sounds in answers "Now off you go" Toothless put his head down and started walk to the forest just as it was gone the tail gave a slap to Hiccup's stomach making him double over "opffhhhh" he got up a clutched his stomach "hahahaha, very funny, NO COD FOR YOU!" he gave a yell to the disappearing dragon. He turned and face the crowed of students. He gave a sheepish smile

"Hmmmm, Who's hungry"

* * *

Thanks for read, give this story a favourite if you like it and if you give a review ill give you a reply :) *Gives Cyber Cookie*


	2. The First Task (Part 2)

**Hey welcome to chapter 2 yay, I got a good amount of reads from you guys and from the positive outcome I have decided to do a 2nd chapter. This is now officially a multichapter story YAY. My plan for this story is I will put out one chapter every 1 to 2 days. This story will continue from the current events in the last chapter and if by the end of the story this story has enough good response I will write up some chapters for the stuff that happens before the first chapter, like how Hiccup got to Hogwarts in the first place, the sorting, the introduction of the other schools, the goblet of fire and classes ect. :). Thank you everyone now lets start my first multichapter story**

**This chapter is about Hiccup's turn at the first round. this chapter will be around shorter chapter than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor How to train you Dragon all rights and characters go to their respective owners**

* * *

About the story

The Triwizard tournament an ancient and prestigious tournament for the bravest and strongest young witches and wizards from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The tournament featuring many different challenges most of which are life threatening. Something that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III should not be doing.

* * *

_Recap:_

_On the ground the student and teacher were in awe of what was happening, this kid had full control of this dragon and was riding it. No on has ever done this before not even the best wizards in the dragon business. They did a flip to slow down and they landed in the front court area of the castle. They were soon swarmed by students, toothless jumped in front of Hiccup and gave a warning hiss. Everyone quickly shut up and stepped back and Hiccup spoke "sorry bout that he is really protective of me... clam down they are not going to hurt me" he directed the last part at the dragon. "Ok bud lets take you back to the forest" the dragon gave a growl in response "yes you have to go" growl "your hungry again" nod "uhhh fine fine fine you fat dragon "a slight glare was given and then a lick to the face "I told you a thousand times this takes forever to wash out" a throaty laugh was heard. To the duo they could communicate perfectly whereas to everyone else they were amazed with the intelligence of the dragon and the ability Hiccup had the translate his movements as sounds in answers "Now off you go" Toothless put his head down and started walk to the forest just as it was gone the tail gave a slap to Hiccup's stomach making him double over "opffhhhh" he got up a clutched his stomach "hahahaha, very funny, NO COD FOR YOU!" he gave a yell to the disappearing dragon. He turned and face the crowed of students. He gave a sheepish smile "Hmmmm, Who's hungry"_

* * *

The Second day of the first task, we find all of the other champions already completed this task and have received the golden egg, but the thing on everyone's mind was the event between Hiccup and the Night Fury. The students were thinking about how cool it would be to have their own trained dragons. The teachers were thinking about how the two communicated and the clear bond between the duo. The dragon owners and 'tamers' at the event who supplied the dragons, like Charlie Weasly were in awe of what this kid could do. These people work their entire live to try to tame the dragons but the best they could do is calm the dragon. They have never seen a dragon freely let a human ride it and with close bond. Many 'tamers' apperated to come to the event of Hiccup's turn. All ready and waiting to see what this kid could do.

Now we see hiccup standing in the tunnel to the middle of the arena, he was crowded by people yesterday and he was now very glad for the peace and quiet. Even though he was swarmed by others last night he did get some negative sass from others like some of the Slytherin and some negative questions from Ron Weasly. He wondered why he got these comments and questions from him but he learnt this morning that one of the 'tamers' that held him back yesterday was his older brother Charlie. He was mad because a young kid of 16 could be better than his brother who was one of the best in the business.

"Now presenting Our Final Champion Hiccup Haddock" Yelled the booming voice of the headmaster of Hogwarts. Hiccup took that as his cue to walk out. he started to walk out of the tunnel and the light of the sun burned his sensitive eyes from being in the dark tunnel for half an hour. he shielded his eyes with his right arm and held his wand in his left. There were mixed reactions from the crowd and Hiccup blocked them all out. His adjusting eyes turned to the middle of the rocky arena and his gaze landed on the dragon and the golden egg it was protecting. There in the middle was the Hungarian Horntail, known to the wizards as the most dangerous dragon. _'Most Dangerous, my arse' _he thought '_this guy would have no chance against the green death, it looks like a Deadly Nadder' _His eyes looked around the stadium and his eyes met the Headmasters. "Let the round be-BOOOOM" Dumbledore gave Filch an angry glare when he in turn gave a 'who cares' look. Hiccup released a small chuckle as it was the second time it happen and he could foresee it to happen again. Cheers ran around the stands as the round began.

His expression turned serious as he could see the dragons' gaze turn to him, Hiccup guessed about the length of the chain and he stood up on one of the large rocks and spoke loudly to the crowd "Thank you everyone, Now for me to do this round I need everyone to be absolutely quiet and no one and I mean no-one" his gaze went from the teachers to the 'tamers' "is to interfere... Thanks you" he jumped off the rock as the crowd turned silent all their gazes on the dragon. Hiccup pocketed his wand and he started to walk slowly to the dragon, the horntail sent out a warning fire at hiccup and he jumped behind a rock. He took a deep breath and waited for the blast to stop, he stood up and walked in front of the rock and started walking towards the dragon and his hand reached for his wand in his pocket. The Horntail bared its fangs and gave a low and loud growl as his hand touched the wand. Hiccup eyes widened as he had a flashback

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Hiccup holds out the fish by the gills to the night fury, he gives a soft warning growl in return and recedes from the young boy. Hiccup's hand reaches into his vest and his hand lightly touches his small dagger tucked in his belt. The Night Fury growl grows louder immediately and looks warningly at the dagger and moves back even more. Hiccup's moves his hand away and the growling grows softer, he reaches for the dagger again and the growl becomes louder. He tries this a couple more times and on the 4th time he grabs the dagger and holds out his hand and drops the dagger. The dragons eyes follow the dagger and he shakes his head, Hiccup picks up on what he dragon is implying and he picks up the dagger with his foot and kicks it into the lake. A soft plop is heard and the Night fury's expression changes completely, its eyes widened and its eyes looked to hiccup and curiously looks at the fish, its whole demeanor has changed.  
(End flashback)_

* * *

Hiccup looks around him and looks in his uniform to see if he has any weapons on him, _'Huh, I don't have any weapons on me, all I have on me is my wand... MY WAND'_ he thinks. He realizes that these are dragons from the wizarding world and they have most likely never seen a Viking weapon before. They would have a weariness of wands, they are the weapons to them. Hiccup pulls his wand out and holds it straight out in front of him and closes his eye. The Horntail gives a loud growl and prepares and fire blast. Hiccup hears the sound signalling the preparation of the blast snaps open his eyes and then he jumps and rolls out-of-the-way. Once the blast recedes he walks back out slowly and stands 25 meters away from the dragon. The dragon and the boy look each other in the eyes and hiccup pivots on his real foot and chucks the wand as far as he can. Whispers and conversation carry around the stadium...

'_is he crazy'  
'Why did he throw his wand'  
'He is unarmed'  
'He is going to die'_

Hiccup yells as loud as he can and keeps his gaze on the dragons eyes as the dragon stops growling from when he threw the wand "Stop, Everyone be Quiet" he yelled everyone shut up and the 'tamers' were standing up out of their seats and watching the interaction between the boy and the dragon with rapt attention. "Quiet" he said in a soft tone, he held his arms slightly out in front of him and opened his palms to show to the dragon he was unarmed. He took slow steps forward until he was about 10 meters in front of the dragon. He knew that the next part was up to the dragon to trust him, he put his right arm down held his left arm up. The Horntail and Hiccup looked each other straight in the eyes and no one moved. 2 minutes later the dragon took a small step forward closing the gap between the boy and itself. the whole stadium held their breath, the Horntail placed its head to the boy's open palm. "That's it, good girl" Hiccup gave a small smile and held his hand on the dragons face for a minute and when he thought it was ok he gave the face of the Dragon a small scratch _'now, this dragon bears a very strong rebalance to the Nadder, their 'sweet spot' as Astrid called it was where the chin met the neck.' _Hiccup moved his hand around the side of the dragons face and scratch the chin, the horntail started purring as Hiccup noticed that the skin was a lot thicker than the Nadder and he brought his other hand and he scratched with both hand the dragon collapsed in content.

The crowed was in awe, the spectators had realised that Hiccup and his Dragon obviously been with each other for a long time and that's the reason he lets Hiccup touch him. This dragon had only known this boy for no more than 15 minutes and already this dragon was allowing this young man scratch him. The 'tamers' were in awe of his techniques with the dragon and admired how much bravery this boy had to approach a dragon without a wand and the dragon collapsed from a simple scratch.

"That's It" Hiccup smiled. He gave the Horntail a pat on the cheek and then he turn and walked to pick up his wand, his prosthetic foot tapping against the rocky floor making the only noise in the arena. He reached the wand and he picked it up and pocketed the stick. He then turned again and started whistling a small tune and walked straight to the nest and picked up to golden egg and turned to face the dragon which just stood up. The horntail walk towards the young man and looked and the egg in his arm and Hiccup held out the egg to the dragon, it was sniffed and the dragon pushed his head and nuzzled into the young boy's side and Hiccup gave the dragon small laugh and a pat on the head. He turned his body to face the teachers and headmasters and he gave a sheepish smile because of the looks of awe on their faces. "So am I done" he spoke  
"Yes young man" professor McGonagall replied  
He gave a large grin and turned his head to sky and let out a roar/scream. A ear-splitting scream was the response as a Night Fury burst over the edge of the arena and landed near the boy  
"Well see Ya" he mounted the dragon and they took to the sky, Hiccup laughing the whole way

* * *

Second chapter done YAY thanks to all the readers and reviews

Special thanks to:

**Gir240 **

**Naruto789987**

***Gives Cyber cookie* Thank you guys, you made my day**

**RachelG61889 Out :)**


	3. Confrontation (Part 1)

**Chapter 3, my first ever chapter 3 *sheds tear :')* Welcome everyone to this story, it makes my day when a get a read and I go all hyper crazy when I get a review or favorite... so favorite if your up to this chapter and liking this story.**

**If you have any questions about this story or universe don't hesitate to send me a message or review Ill be super happy to answer. Also if you review or ect. I will list your name down at the bottom of the chapter**

**this chapter will be around 1000+ words and so will all my chapters (except maybe the next one, it will be 3000+ to make up for it). I hate small chapters. This chapter is about the confrontation between Hiccup and the Headmasters and 'tamers' and the in between part from the 1st challenge to the 2nd challenge. Including the Yule Ball :)**

**At the bottom I have listed what each chapter will feature. Now Lets Begin... I really need to re watch the movie :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor How to train you Dragon all rights and characters go to their respective owners**

* * *

About the story

The Triwizard tournament an ancient and prestigious tournament for the bravest and strongest young witches and wizards from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The tournament featuring many different challenges most of which are life threatening. Something that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III should not be doing.

* * *

_Recap:_

_The horntail walk towards the young man and looked and the egg in his arm and Hiccup held out the egg to the dragon, it was sniffed and the dragon pushed his head and nuzzled into the young boy's side and Hiccup gave the dragon small laugh and a pat on the head. He turned his body to face the teachers and headmasters and he gave a sheepish smile because of the looks of awe on their faces. "So am I done" he spoke  
"Yes young man" professor McGonagall replied He gave a large grin and turned his head to sky and let out a roar/scream. A ear-splitting scream was the response as a Night Fury burst over the edge of the arena and landed near the boy  
"Well see Ya" he mounted the dragon and they took to the sky, Hiccup laughing the whole way_

* * *

"Haha, phew, that was fun bud" Said Hiccup landing the Night fury at the edge of the forbidden forest, the dragon lied down to allow his rider to hop of. Hiccup jumped of Toothless and then reached over to the bag that was attached to the saddle and pulled out the golden egg. He finally got a good look at the egg and as a blacksmith's apprentice he took in all the amazing and intracte designs etched into the egg. "Whoah" he whispered, he placed the egg on the ground and started to take Toothless' fake wing and saddle off. He shrunk the objects and placed them in his robe pocket.  
"Bueaty you got 'ere" came a voice from behind Hiccup, he spun around and let out a sigh  
"Of course you would think that" he replied picking up the egg  
"Your the professor of magical creatures"  
"Is it feedin time?" Hagrid replied  
" Yeah, you got the fish right?" smiling at the gamekeeper  
"Big bucket behin the hut?"  
"Thanks" Hiccup yelled as he dropped the egg and ran to get the bucket, The night fury gave the dropped egg a sniff and then backed up and growled at the object, but stopped when he notices Hiccup coming back with a huge bucket of Cod and Salmon, his favorite. "Hey you hungry bud" The dragon give a fast nod in return "Haha well he ya go" pushing the basket of the ground the fish fall out.  
"Hey Hagrid?"  
"Wha i' it?" he replies  
"I never got to thank you for keeping toothless a secret up until now and for finding him fish" Hiccup smiles to the half-giant, with toothless giving him a gummy smile.  
"Awww t'anks, h's such a sweet 'ittle guy. 'e reminds me of Norbet" giving the dragon a pat on the head, a purr was given in return, thinking about the gamekeepers old baby dragon  
"Now back into the forest toothless and if you get hungry don't come up to the school go to the hut, ok" a lick to the face was given "Bye guys!" hiccup yelled back at the Professer and The dragon giving them a wave while picking up the egg with the other hand  
"Bye 'Iccup" and a roar was the farewell

* * *

Hiccup was whistling to himself while walking to the entrance of Hufflepuff common room when suddenly out of the entrance door pops out professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff. "Hiccup, I've been looking for you everywhere dear boy"  
"Okay..." was the slow reply  
"Come, come young man the headmasters want to see you immediately. A glup was made from the boy's throat  
"Well let's get this over with"  
"That's the Spirit" she said with a smile, she started trotting along the headmasters' office with the nervous boy behind her. They reached a large stone gargoyle which Hiccup looked up at in awe. "Fairy Floss" was spoken loudly by the small woman, the gargoyle spun around and reviled was a small spiral stone staircase, "After you Hiccup" the woman's arms motioned, he walked up the stairs and read a set of double doors and heard loud talking coming from inside, he released a deep breath "Well here goes nothing" and he pushed open the doors.

* * *

My first ever cliffhanger (sort of) :')

Plan for the chapters

Chapter 1: The First Round Part 1 (Published)

Chapter 2: The First Round Part 2 (Published)

Chapter 3: Confrontation Part 1 (Reading right now)

Chapter 4: Confrontation Part 2 (Finshed)

Chapter 5: The Yule Ball (Writing Currently)

Chapter 6: The Second Round

Chapter 7: The Third Round

Chapter 8: The Graveyard

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

P.S if this story gets 50+ reviews favorites or Follows I will add in prechapters mentioned at the beginning of chpater 2 :D


	4. Confrontation (Part 2)

**EEEEEEEEEEEE! over 100 views and 50 visitors Thank you guys so much, im going to go and cry now.**

**Also my longest chapter yet YAY**

**Welcome to Chapter 4 - The Confrontation (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor How to train you Dragon all rights and characters go to their respective owners**

* * *

About the story

The Triwizard tournament an ancient and prestigious tournament for the bravest and strongest young witches and wizards from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The tournament featuring many different challenges most of which are life threatening. Something that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III should not be doing.

* * *

_Recap: Well let's get this over with" "That's the Spirit" she said with a smile, she started trotting along the headmasters' office with the nervous boy behind her. They reached a large stone gargoyle which Hiccup looked up at in awe. "Fairy Floss" was spoken loudly by the small woman, the gargoyle spun around and reviled was a small spiral stone staircase, "After you Hiccup" the woman's arms motioned, he walked up the stairs and read a set of double doors and heard loud talking coming from inside, he released a deep breath  
"Well here goes nothing" and he pushed open the doors._

* * *

The talking immediately stopped and all eyes moved straight to Hiccup, "Uhh Hi? you wanted to see me?" he asked  
"Yes my dear boy, come come, Lemon drop?" Asked the Hogwarts Headmaster  
"Uh no thanks im alright, so what did I do wrong?" he asked trying to sound clueless  
"WHAT YOU DID WRONG, YOU TRAINED A BLOODY DRAGON!" Charlie Weasley yelled trying to lash out at the younger boy  
"Uh sorry?" he replied  
"Yeah, sorry is right" he snapped back, hiccup could hear a faint mumble after sounding like 'I was going to be the first. Hiccup gave a weak smile "Now calm down Mr Weasley" Dumbledore's gaze turned to Hiccup "Now you are going to answer our Questions fully and with no lies"  
"What if I don't" Hiccup snapped back "It's my business not yours"  
"Now, I thought it might come to this but if you don't answer our questions I will stop looking for a way to return you home"  
"Ughhh fine," he sighed "Ok at least abided by my rules"  
"And pryatell young man. What will those be?"  
"One Question each ok, no more than one, it may be in the form of a demonstration or verbal answer, There are 9 of you so 9 questions" he stated, he then pointed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts "and you headmaster shall go first"

"Very well" he repiled "Hmmm, as you came from the past you never did tell me about your home, explain your home to me"  
"Of course" he stood up "My home is Berk, It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery." The teachers looked to each other with confused faces "it snows nine months of the year- and hails the other three, My village. In a word; sturdy. And it's been there for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have... Dragons." The headmaster was listening to the boy with rapt attention, Hiccup continued "Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues." he stopped "There you go headmaster, that fulfil your question? hmmm"  
"So you're a viking young man"  
"ah ah ahhh, one question each professor" he smirked

"Ok Madame Maxine"  
"So you are a Viking young man, and tell me about yourself" she asked with a little bit of displeasure in her voice  
"Yes I am a Viking, you know me as Hiccup Haddock but my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" he replied with a little bit of pride "I am the apprentice to the village blacksmith Gobber the Belch" Maxine looked a little offended at his name" I am also next inline for chiefdom of my village, Berk, My Father is Stoick the Vast, The chief. He is really tall about 6"6 and big and strong like the other Vikings," his tone saddened a little "But ever since I was born he was disappointed with all of me."  
"why young man?" Madame Maxine asked  
"Because I wasn't the son he wanted, but its better now," his tone turned humorous "I used to have this saying when I was younger and impersonated my father" He gives a cough and he starts again with a strong Scottish accent "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone." Hiccup trails off and pauses for a minute, he then takes a deep breath and breathes out "I understood I wasn't the son he always wanted in the beginning but things can change and so did his opinion on me" he finishes with a deep breath. It was a slightly hard subject for him to talk about.  
"I'm so sorry young man"  
"Nah" He gives a small smile

"It's gotten better. Ok professor Karkaroff, your question"  
"Ahhh yes, tell me young man. What did these dragon do to your village"  
"They are no longer pests professor, but before me they destroyed my village at least every fortnight and took most of our livestock, as I told you before all our buildings are new but we have been on the Island of Berk for over 300 years" he kept the answer short and sweet

"professor Snape, your question?"  
"Praytell boy" he said with a sneer "What did you do with the dragons while they were pests"  
"Ahhh, I have been waiting for this question as well as many others" he stated with his head looking up at the roof. "Well professor if you must know the truth we killed them" he stated dryly "  
Killed them?"  
"Yes, Killed them..."

Ok professor Sprout" he gave his head of house a warm smile  
"Oh dear boy you never killed a dragon, have you?"  
"No I never have, back before we were at peace with the dragons killing a dragon meant everything. As I said before I am not the typical viking scrawny, small, weak and useless, were some of the many names I was called. But that doesn't matter anymore because I have many new titles now like 'The Dragon Trainer', 'The Dragon Rider' and 'The Dragon Concerer'. Anything else professor?" he smiled at the plump woman  
"No thank you" she smiled back, happy that her student is not a killer

"professor Flitwick" he said, his eyes moving the very short man  
"Hiccup, can you tell me more about it?"  
"It, professor?"  
"Your Dragon" he stated  
"Toothless is a he not an it!" Hiccup took a deep breath, "as I said to the headmaster in the arena, Toothless is a He!"  
"So sorry young man, please tell us more about him"  
"Thank you professor, well my friend is a Night Fu-" he was cut off  
"Wait - wait" Charlie butted in "he is your friend?"  
"But of course" Hiccup replied with a smile "He is my best friend for a couple of years, as I was saying before I was cut off" he stated while sending a glare at the tamer  
"My friend is a Night Fury, the 2nd most deadliest dragons in the world to the Green Death. It is the fastest known dragon and can fly faster than the speed of sound. Before I became friends with him he would only show up to the village once a month, its prefered method of attack is dive bombing and then releasing one of its signature blue plasma blasts, because of his black body he blended in perfectly with the dark night sky. It was known back then as 'The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, Never engage this Dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you. Unfortunately being me with the lowest status in the village I wanted to be the first person to ever kill a night fury."

His head turned "Professer McGonagall"  
"Of course, tell me how did you meet him and become friends, hmmm?" she looks at the boy with steady eyes  
"Ahhh, as I said before I wanted to be the first person to kill a night fury. But being how weak I was I could never throw or use a weapon. I was extremely smart and being the blacksmith's apprentice and made a bola cannon" The teachers looked at Hiccup with confused looks "oh right muggle weapon, its metal balls attached to the ends of rope that you throw around a target and it wraps the target up. Well I made a machine that threw one for me, so one night when the dragons were attacking I manged to escape the Blacksmith and I set up my cannon on the outskirt of the village where no one could see me, suddenly a black shadow moved across the sky, I set up the cannon and shot, by a one in a million chance i hit toothless and went crashing down into the forest. But my victory was short-lived as no one believed me, as usual. I escaped my house the next morning and went to look for him. After 2 hours of looking I finally found him tied up on the ground. I pull my tiny dagger out, I wasn't allowed anything bigger, I was so scared, no one had ever been so close to a night fury before, I was getting ready to kill him and cut out his heart when I stopped, someone asked me why didn't I kill him, I replied 'I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself' I could see the disappointment in his eyes and I felt like it reflected me. That is how I meet toothless." he finishes his tale with a smile.

"Ok, you, your question" "  
Harley Ridgebit" he replied with a cold tone  
"Ha now you see what it is like to be called and it or something" Hiccup replied with a smirk  
"My Question is How did you train him"  
"Very good question, I was expecting this question from one of you two. Ha, the two current best dragonoloigsts are asking a 16-year-old kid 'How to train a dragon' Ha" Hiccup said with a humorous tone. "To train a dragon you must have trust"  
"Trust?"  
"Yes mutual trust... also fish helps"  
"Fish?" he asks

"Charlie your question" he points to the redhead completely ignoring the confused dragon 'tamer' "Ahh yes, I would like to personally meet this dragon of yours, hmm"  
"Ahhh of course, one moment please" Hiccup pulls out his want and the miniaturized riding equipment and casts a charm on them, which are sent to be put on Toothless "Now then Ladies and Gentlemen shall we go" he asks with a lopsided smile  
"Yes Hiccup" Dumbledore replies "To the front courtyard" Hiccup states and starts to walk briskly, with the professors and dragonologists following him.

* * *

They reach they front area of the castle ground near the large stone bridge. "Ok here we are, any more questions from here on in I will only answer if I want to?"  
"I suppose" Charlie replies  
"Now, let's get this party started," he cups his hand around his mouth and lets out a roar. This caused all the student walking around to rush to the courtyard, attracting a large crowd. "That should be it" he mutters to himself  
"Bloody hell what was that" Charlie shouts while rubbing his ear,  
"That, is the night fury call, ahhh here we go" A large roar that sounded like a scream was the reply "He is coming now"  
"Where is he coming from" Snape asks with a dark eyes  
"The Forbidden Forest, around Hagrid's Hut"  
"Hagrid?" Sprout asks  
"Yep, he was the only one who knew of Toothless's existence before the First Task" Hiccup bends down and starts taking off his left boot "ahhh there we go"  
"Oh my, young man what happened to you leg" Maxine nearly screams  
"Ahh Ahh Madame, I only answer the questions from here on in if I want to, but you will find out eventually" he smiles. Another Night Fury scream was heard "Ok, let's do this" he muttered. Hiccup walks on the bridge and the staff follow him, he turns and addresses them "Now if I we you I would back up" The staff take a step back and watch as Hiccup stands on the railing of the bridge. "Now Harley here is your example of trust" He lets out a whistle and listens, 'ok in 3... 2... 1...' and he jumps, Madame Maxine looks like she is going to faint while the other staff rush to the edge and watch the boy's body fall. When suddenly his body disappears and a loud boom sound was heard. Bearly caught by the naked eye the students as staff watch the blur do a loop the slow down and land on the bridge.

"Great catch Bud" Hiccup smiles and pats the dragon on the neck and he hops off.  
"Woah, Woah hold up, you trust him to catch you off a falling bridge" Harley asks with disbelief  
"But of course, he trusts me with my life, he would do anything for me, because if im gone he can't fly" he states pointing to the red tail fin  
"He can't fly with ou-" he was cut off and the dragon sniffed the air and started growling, his eye going into slits and looking straight at Harley and Charlie.  
"Uhh, what is he doing" Hiccup gives a small smirk "Deciding if you a threat to me"  
"A theat to you, why would I be a threat" Charlie asked, the dragon started moving closer to the two males, a growl coming from his throat "Ohhh nothing, you see night furies are very intelligent and have great eyesight, so if I can remember clearly and I think Toothless does too." Harley gulped as he and Charlie moved backwards until the hit a wall  
"Two days ago at the First task you restrained me from reaching him, and for him 2 against 1 is not far hmmm" Toothless's eyes were now looking straight at them as they slipped down the wall  
"Well its 1 against 2 right now" Harley stutters  
"Hmmm your right let's make it 2 on 2," Hiccup releases a dark smile and yell "NOW TOOTHLESS!" The dragon puts his claws around their necks and lets out a scream at blank point range "HAHAHAHHAA" Hiccup starts cracking up and Toothless gives a small smirk and walks bask next to Hiccup and gives his own version of a laugh  
"OWWW, WHY IS EVERYTHING RINGING!" Charlie yells  
"WHY IS HE CALLED TOOTHLESS? THAT DRAGON DEFEINATLLY HAS TEETH!" was screamed by Harley

"That was gold, hahaha" Hiccup spoke to Toothless who nuzzled into Hiccup's stomach which made him fall over, immediately Toothless saw the staff members stand really close, most of them have gobsmacked faces. He protectively stands in front of Hiccup and his teeth came down eyeing the strangers. "Oh no no no toothless calm down" Hiccup stands up and pats the dragon's face  
"What is he doing" Flitwick asks  
"He is checking you are threats"  
"Well how do we stop him?" looking at the approaching dragon  
"Quickly take out your wands and drop them!" Hiccup yells while trying to push toothless away  
"Why" Maxine asks nervously  
"Its your wands he is protecting me from them, he is also scared of them"  
"Scared?"  
"YES SCARED NOW DROP THEM!" Hiccup yells bearly restraining the night fury. The staff look at each other and the at the 'tamers' on the ground still yelling, Dumbledore gives a nod and each professor pulls out their wands. Toothless growls louder at the sight of the wands and looks at the wands and then the ground "Drop them" Hiccup says. They comply and drop the wands, almost immediately his deminor changes, his eyes widen and he walks curiously over to the staff sniffing each one of the professors.

He slinked slowly over to Madame Maxine first, carefully dodging the dropped wands, he reaches the very tall woman and looks up, Maxine looks down at the curious dragon "Uhh Hiccup, what is he doing" she asks and toothless backs up a little  
"He is judging you, to see if you are trustworthy" Hiccup replies, Toothless stops backing up and stands up on his hind legs and sits down, being at around equal hight of Madame Maxine he looks straight into her eyes after about 30 seconds and the jumps back down on all fours. "Hmmmm" Hiccup gives a smile.

Toothless then moves onto Snape and sniffs him, starting from his feet he moves his nose up to his stomach and then he sniffed the left arm of arm of snape and growled "What is he doing Haddock" Snape spoke,  
"I belive he has become weary of something on your left arm?" Snape stiffened at the question and didn't answer. Luckily for him Toothless moved away without him glacing back first

He moved onto the other professers and gave them each a different respone. Hiccup watch on with a smile as toothless walked back to Hiccup and spoke "Now Toothless has judge you all and has decided to trust a couple of you, he will now walk back to each of you and give you a Final decision. If he deems you trustworthy you may pat him after he judges everyone" The teachers reply with a nod. Toothless first walks to Dumbledore, who looks on twinkling eyes. The dragon gives the headmaster a sideways shake of the head and moves on to McGonagall, he give her a nod of his head, next is Flitwick who he gives a small gummy smile  
"aha now I understand the name Toothless" The Charms Professor says giving the dragon a smile. He moves onto Madame Maxine who he gives a nod. Karkaroff is next and he is given a small sneer, He walks to professor Sprout and he gives the plump lady a very big smile with his tounge lolling out of his mouth  
"Aww he likes me" The professor exclaims. Finally Toothless starts to walk toward Snape when about 8 meters away from the Potions Professor and suddenly turns around and hits the professor in the stomach with his tail and the walks back to the side of his best friend.

"Ok Toothless has judged you all and has approved of some of you. Now you have the option to come a give him a pat if you like. Professor Sprout, McGonnagall, Flitwick and Maxine, Toothless has approved of you" He addresses the staff, his voice lightens "Now who would like to go first?" The teachers all look at each other and are all surprised that the dragon did not approve of Dumbledore.  
"I shall" says professor Sprout and steps forward  
"That is a good idea, he gave you the most positive response" Hiccup replies and ushers the woman closer, "Ok so what you need to do is hold out one of your hands and walk slowly forward when you are about 3 meters away from him you stop and the rest is up to him, also when you are walking towards him do not lose eye contact, Ok?"

"Ok." She replies, she takes a deep breath and walks forward slowly and then stops, looking him straight in the eyes the dragon walks forward and gives the hand a small nudge with his nose, "ohh woah"  
"go on, give him a scratch" hiccup says  
"Are you sure" she is given a gummy smile in confirmation, she slowly moves her hand around and gives him a scratch behind the ears. She moves her hand down and scratches under his chin when suddenly he collapses in content.  
Hiccup gives a small chuckle and speaks "Sorry 'bout that, thats a dragon weak spot" he turns to the other Professers and the 'Tamers' "I Think that is enough for today"  
"Will we get a turn to pat him Hiccup" Flitwick asks, as the dragon slowly stands up  
"Yeah, maybe tomorrow, I have to get this big lazy thing back to the forest" giving the black dragon a push on the head

* * *

YAY end of the chapter

Im sorry if the ending was rushed, my adhd was really getting to me

No new reviewers it makes me sad :'(

**Special Thanks to Ruby Warrior Girl 730**

* * *

Plan for the chapters

Chapter 1: The First Round Part 1 (Published)

Chapter 2: The First Round Part 2 (Published)

Chapter 3: Confrontation Part 1 (Published)

Chapter 4: Confrontation Part 2 (Reading right now)

Chapter 5: The Yule Ball (Writing Currently)

Chapter 6: The Second Round

Chapter 7: The Third Round

Chapter 8: The Graveyard

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

P.S if this story gets 50+ reviews favorites or Follows I will add in prechapters mentioned at the beginning of chpater 2 :D

* * *

Thanks for reading up to this point, if you do leave a favorite

RachelG61889 out :)


	5. Yule Ball (Help)

**Hey everyone,**

**I need some help from you guys. The next chapter is about the Yule ball,**

**Now I need your help to decide who should go to the ball with Hiccup, **

**Notes: Hiccup is in Hufflepuff, is 16 and in the 5th year.**

**Now if you have a seggestion leave a comment and who you think he should go to the ball with**

**THANKS FOR THE HELP**

**RachelG61889 Out :)**


	6. Yule Ball

**Hey welcome back to the story *distant cheering*, sorry I haven't updated for I while I went on a holiday to Melbourne and watched the Australian Open, **

**I need to feel inspired guys so help me out a write a review, use your noggin**

**ALSO GO AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY KINGS AND QUEENS AT HOGWARTS - NARNIA X HP**

******Disclaimer: I do not Harry potter or How to train your dragon, all rights and characters go to their respective owners**

* * *

About the story

The Triwizard tournament an ancient and prestigious tournament for the bravest and strongest young witches and wizards from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The tournament featuring many different challenges most of which are life threatening. Something that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III should not be doing.

* * *

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the... Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance." recites Professor McGonagall, looking around the room of 4th year and above students, a chorus of 'Ooooh' is heard from the girls side of the room and a bunch of mismatched grumbles from the boys side. "Silence. The Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

Hiccup was sitting up the back of the bleachers in the ball room wonder what he got himself into, 'a dance, really' he would rather sit this one out but nooo being a tri-wizard champion he has to go and have a date, he is just thinking of all the ways Astrid is going to kill him when he gets home.  
"Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight,Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley"

_'ohh this is going to be good'_ Hiccup thought as he watched Ron's blubbering face

"Will you join me, please?" McGonagall  
"Hmm."  
ignoring the questioning she continues "Now, place your right hand on my waist." grabbing his hand  
"Where?", _'seriously how dumb is this boy'  
_"My waist, Now bend your arm."

"Mr. Filch, if you please... One, two, three; one, two, three; one, two, three..." humming was heard from the Gryffindor boys section

"Oi! Never gonna let him forget this, are you?" Hiccup yells  
"Never!" the Weasly twins yell back

"Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet." a loud groan is heard as feet shuffle on the floor, McGonagall turns her head and watches the class  
"Mr haddock, get down from the stands" she sternly asks  
"Sorry professor, no can do, my leg remember, im not exactly the best at dancing"  
"Show me Haddock" she asks, he walks down to the bottom row and sits down  
"Ugh, fine"

The dancing students attentions are cast on the boy and the professor. They watch as he takes off his left shoe and see in place of a foot is a piece of metal.

"How did it happen" The professor asks  
"Well I was bound to tell it sooner or later," he took a deep breath "Toothless, he bit it off"  
"You-Your dragon"  
"Yeah, it wasn't on purpose or anything, he was trying to save me actually" his head looking at the ground "But its alright, I mean I took a body part of his and he took one of mine, you see professor Toothless and mines relationship doesn't go just beyond being a animal and a rider, he is my best friend, he was the only one who accepted me for who I was when everyone cast me out. And I accepted him and helped him when I took away his ability to fly, he then saved me from being killed by another dragon even which resulted in being captured" Hiccup was still looking at the ground and didn't realise that everyone had stoped dancing at was looking at him. "My village wanted to find the dragons nest and destroy it, but I tired to warn them of what was inside but as usual they wouldn't listen, they bound up toothless forcing him to take my village to the nest, they had no idea what was inside, we lost so many that day to the 'Red Death', I took the red death on in single combat with toothless, me and toothless against the Queen dragon the size of the Quidditch pitch. We got the Red death in the sky and tore its wings open and then Toothless' tail fin caught on fire, we wouldn't last long, we plummeted to earth and just as she opened her mouth to fire at us we spun around and shot into her mouth, the gases exploded inside of her, fire was everywhere and toothless' tail fell off, we were flying up and we thought we had done it when I forgot about her tail, smacked me right off toothless and knocked me unconscious, apparently next thing I was told was that I was on the beach rapped up in toothless' arms and wings, he grabbed my leg to save me in the flames" sniffling was heard and he moved his head up, he saw tears in some of the girls eyes and some of the boys were just in awe.

"Im so sorry, but, the healers can get you leg fixed" a Ravenclaw girl said

"What!?, never in a million years would I get my leg fixed"

"Why not mate" Cedric asked

"Because," he awsned with a sad smile "It makes me closer to toothless, our bond goes deeper than anything, not just a simple friendship, but we went though everything betrayal, love, hurt and acceptance. My foot and his tail reminds us of how we got together and just how far we will go to protect each other. He can protect me from anything that's hurting me people, friends and threats but I in turn protect him from himself. I can protect him from himself. I can protect him from danger his is to everyone, the darkness that lurks inside of him, I can bring out his good side. We fill in each others faults and work with our strengths" He looks Cedric in the eye "that's why I won't" His forest green eyes brimming with tears

A rumble is heard from one of the open windows and everyone turns around and sees a large black head sitting on the window pane. Hiccup stands up and the crowd parts letting him walk to the window, "he bud, heh, I guess you heard all of that" he gives a sad smile at the dragon, he gives a small coo in return and runs his head into his chest, nearly knocking him over. Hiccup wraps his arms around the dragons neck and hugs him. The dragon wraps his large wings around the boy "I love you bud, I don't know what I would do without you" he says to the dragon with tears running down his face. The girls of the class look on with equally sad eyes.

He wipes his eyes and lets go of the dragon and then stands up next to the dragon. With a hand on the dragon neck he addresses the class "Ok everyone, I want you to meet Toothless" he smiles at the dragon "He is practically harmless"

The dragon gets a wild glint in his eye and doesn't take well to being called harmless and bites down on his left arm. A bunch on screams are heard from the girls and a bunch of 'bloody hell's and crickey' are heard from the boys. Hiccup rolls his eyes at the dragons' attempt of scarring him, well its working with the class. He swears he saw some girl faint, "Ok bud let go, your scaring everyone" the dragon complied and let go of the hand.

* * *

OMG THE FEELS *DIES OF CUTENESS*

**REMEMBER GO AND CHECK OUT ME NEW STORY**

Special thanks to:

**AlexJD2**

**IWillNeverAdmitToThis**

**RoxyStar05**

**SidheWolf5**

* * *

Plan for the chapters

Chapter 1: The First Round Part 1 (Published)

Chapter 2: The First Round Part 2 (Published)

Chapter 3: Confrontation Part 1 (Published)

Chapter 4: Confrontation Part 2 (Published)

Chapter 5: The Yule Ball (Reading right now)

Chapter 6: The Second Round

Chapter 7: The Third Round

Chapter 8: The Graveyard

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

P.S if this story gets 50+ reviews favourites or Follows I will add in prechapters mentioned at the beginning of chapter 2 :D

* * *

Thanks for reading up to this point, if you do leave a favourite

RachelG61889 out :)


End file.
